Achnuk
Achnuk is a military commander of The Herulean Empire, and one of the four Overlords of Herul, along with Jazro, Iskatyu, and Ammul, and serves under the Kayzur of the empire, Jossomos. Achnuk is also the leader of Herul's intelligence agency and tortures those who are not loyal to the Kayzur. Achnuk is known as a cold and ruthless man, and also a sadist. He is the leader of Regiment 4. The Herulean War In the capital of Herul, on November 12, 1100, a Saiyan spy from Nikdia, had disguised as a Herulean, and blended into a rally, being led by Iskatyu. Ammul and Achnuk were also at the rally, standing at Iskatyu's sides. Iskatyu found the Saiyan spy in the crowd, and put his hands on his head, looking into his mind. He saw that he was not really a Herulean, and so, he grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. He then threw him into the air and blasted him. Iskatyu said "This is what we do to spies", then the other Heruleans blasted the Saiyan spy. The spy's body was torn apart and full of holes, he died quickly later. His corpse was taken to be examined by Ammul, who was going to find out what race it was. Later, another spy was detected by Iskatyu. The spy was taken to be tortured and interrogated by Achnuk. Other Saiyan spies sensed on the planet, were hunted down by Herulean ships. Remaining spies, along with Lumakai, who tried to destroy a ship, but failed, fled the planet, teleporting. The spy Achnuk captured and tortured was named Juko. Juko was tortured by Achnuk for days. Juko got grey streaks of hair from stress, and got many scars all over his body. He was in a prison cell for days, chained up in energy chains, and wearing rags. He refused to tell Achnuk any information. On November 28, 1100, Juko was beaten by Achnuk until his body was covered in blood, after he refused to tell Achnuk where Nikdia was. Achnuk talked in a communication device to Ammul, who installed a mental torture device in the cell. The mental device was a helmet (like Cerebro from X-Men). Juko experienced horrifying visions from the device, such as Heruleans killing his family, and himself killing his family, who had been possessed by Heruleans. The device was turned up to the highest, putting Juko in an intense nightmare reality, which he could not escape, unless it was unplugged. In his final moments, Juko's mind was inside the nightmare reality, and he was covered in blood. His heart stopped. After Juko's heart stopped, the helmet was disconnected from his body, and his energy chains vanished, his lifeless body falling on the prison cells floor. Achnuk tore Juko's heart out of his body, and then ordered a soldier to launch Juko's body into space, near Earth, where someone would find it. It would be a warning for spies. On January 31, 1101, Achnuk and Iskatyu were sparring. Iskatyu finished off Achnuk, then Achnuk said "You've taught me well". They then finished sparring. Iskatyu was shirtless and was wearing a headband, while Achnuk was wearing a tattered martial arts gi. Iskatyu took off his headband, then put on his jacket and military trenchcoat, as well as his hat. Achnuk changed back into his uniform as well. They were going to see the Kayzur. They went 1 floor up, to the room where the Kayzur's room was. They walked down a very dark corridor, which lit up, as they got closer to where Kayzur Jossomos would be. A hole opened in the ceiling, and a floating throne levitated down, appearing in front of them. Jossomos was seated on the throne. In his presence, they saluted him, kneeling before him and chanting "SAR KAYZUR!" Jossomos observed them, noticing that Iskatyu had greatly recovered, and that his power was much greater than it had been during his fight with those "warriors from the Earth's Alliances". Achnuk noted that before Iskatyu's power increase, he had only been even with him, but after his increase, he could easily defeat him. Jossomos asked about Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu was reluctant at first, but then he decided it would be Hufiul. So then, Iskatyu and Achnuk left the palace, to seek out Hufiul. Iskatyu lifted up his sleeve and spoke into a transparent holographic watch on his wrist, telling Hufiul that he was needed in the capital. Hufiul appeared, sometime later. He was wearing a Herulean military uniform, had a purple mohawk, and his ears were pierced. He saluted Iskatyu, and Iskatyu told him that he would be Jazro's replacement. Iskatyu told Hufiul that his process of becoming an Overlord would begin. Hufiul was taken into a room, where he was put into a tank filled with bubbling fluids. He was naked and floating in the tank of bubbly fluids, while Ammul pressed controls and monitors showed Hufiul's power level. The tank fluids suddenly changed from being colorless, to being a blue color. Metal wires then stabbed into Hufiul's head, back, arms, and legs, injecting him with chemicals. Ammul said the process had begun, he then said "Activate empowerment molecules". The bubbles in the tank then changed to flashing red, and Hufiul was covered in the flashing red bubbles. Ammul pulled down a lever, and there was a flash of light, then the tank began shaking, and there was an explosion. One of the monitors had exploded. Ammul said that Hufiul's power was already increasing. Inside the tank, Hufiul's body was engulfed in flashing red bubbles and he was going into a metamorphosis state. Fight with Hex and Erebus during Second Battle of Zacces and Death On February 1, 1101, Achnuk appeared in the middle of the Second Battle of Zacces, and had an intense and brutal battle with Hex. Hex, at his full power in his Super Human form, was losing. He lost his arm after falling into some acid on Zacces, and eventually, Achnuk finished him off by tearing through him with his hand, and electrocuting him. Flandre Scarlet floated toward the dying Hex, who told her to tell everyone he wished to stay dead and train in Other World, and not to be wished back. He also told her to tell his family he loved them. Achnuk saw a mysterious warrior, gesturing Achnuk to come near him. The mysterious warrior said "So you have taken out of the trash, Well I guess, its time for your demise". He questioned who the warrior was, asking him who had dared to threaten him. The warrior said "I am Erebus, or as you can call me, Death". He said that he would never die, and chanted "Sar Kayzur", but Erebus elbowed him to shut him up. Achnuk slammed into Erebus, but Erebus dodged his slams, and kicked him in the head, sending him skidding. A staff appeared in Achnuk's hands, and he used the staffs powers to make it stretch like taffy, wrapping around, and crushing Erebus, but Erebus turned into a black mist and reformed away from the staff. Achnuk tried to ram Erebus, but was kneed in the stomach. He then used the Imperial Flare technique to blind Erebus and he double axe handled him many times, and kneed him in the stomach, while he was blinded. After that, he used his Cosmic Hurricane attack, causing a storm of cosmic energy bolts to rain down on Erebus, repeatedly, like a rainstorm. He then slammed his fist into Erebus. They fought for a while and had an intense battle. After a while, Achnuk ripped off his shirt, and was muscular with eight pack abs and bulging pecs. He took off his monocle as well, and began powering up, developing a sparking blue aura. He yelled and kept powering up, his power level increasing. His muscle mass increased so much that he was very buff (like Broly or the Hulk) and his power level skyrocketed. After a while, he noticed that the top layer of Zacces had been blown up, and they were on the floating layer. Zacces was being engulfed in acid and no longer had much gravity. It would be destroyed. They continued to have an intense battle on Zacces, in the planets dying hour. Because of the gravity, Achnuk and Erebus floated off of the planet (not being able to stay on because of it losing gravity) and continued to fight in space. Erebus had developed a powerful aura and his punches hurt a lot more than before, but Achnuk took it. While Achnuk and Erebus fought in space, Zacces completely exploded, after the Allied Forces destroyed it. They had a long and intense battle. One of Achnuk's attacks caused a hole in time and space. Achnuk formed a planet sized energy ball charged of lightning and cosmic energy and two holes in time and space formed. With a supersonic energy kick, he made the energy ball slam, at fast speeds, into Erebus, but he counter attacked with a Void Kamehameha, causing a beam struggle between the two. Achnuk overpowered Erebus in the beam struggle, but then, Erebus showed his true power, and his beam started overpowering Achnuk, but Achnuk put more force into it, powering up. Before Achnuk was completely destroyed by Erebus' attack, his last words were "AT LEAST I DIED IN THE NAME OF THE KAYZUR! SAR KAYZUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Achnuk was completely eviscerated by the devastating explosion, reduced to not even atoms. appeared and took Achnuk's soul, then disappeared. However, as he faded away, he let Achnuk's soul flow into Erebus' body, giving him more power. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II